A continuing goal is to have more energy saving and a lower energy bill amount for buildings (both for residential and commercial), which has an added benefit of reducing the emissions that cause global warming. One way is to reduce the amount of energy escaping/exchanging through windows. A method of measuring the efficiency of insulation for heat transfer is R-value. An R-value indicates the insulation's resistance to heat flow. (A higher R-value would indicate a greater insulating effectiveness.) The R-value generally depends on the type of insulation (e.g. material, thickness, and density). To find the R-value of a multilayered system, one would add the R-values of the individual layers.
In the current invention, press-fit storm windows are installed on existing frames or windows, without the hassle and expense of replacing the whole window (to save time, cost, and inconvenience), to increase R-value for the windows (i.e. reduce energy waste).
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,030 teaches methods and structures for sealing air gaps in a building. It teaches a seal structure for sealing an air gap between a framing member and a wallboard, the seal structure being formed on a framing member from a curable, flowing material and comprising: a body having first and second opposing surfaces, the first surface of the body being bonded to the framing member; and at least one flexible seal member integral with and extending generally transversely with respect to the second surface of the body, the seal member; wherein the body and the at least one seal member are formed from air curable silicone caulk on said framing member defines a seal between the framing member and the wallboard, when the wallboard engages a distal end of the seal member.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,793 (dated Jun. 16, 2009) (titled “Window component notching system and method”), LaSusa teaches: A system and method for producing window components using polymer based, metallurgy based, extruded, injection molded, or wooden lineal material. The lineal material is notched at intervals calculated to include a stretch treatment and folded to form window components, such as window sashes, frames, and the like. Internal reinforcing members may be welded within the joints formed by folding at the notches. The notching system and method provide low cost, highly reliable, low defect production of multi-sided window components from a continuous piece of lineal material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,445, Steffek et al., dated Feb. 17, 2009, titled “Integrated window sash”, teaches: An integrated window sash, which includes a sash frame having a first sheet supporting surface, a second sheet supporting surface spaced from the first sheet supporting surface, and a base between the first and second sheet supporting surfaces, the base defining an opening; a first sheet having a first major surface and an opposite second major surface with marginal edge portions of the first surface of the first sheet secured to the first sheet supporting surface, the first sheet sized to pass through the opening toward the first sheet supporting surface; a second sheet having a first major surface and an opposite second major surface with marginal edge portions of the first surface of the second sheet secured to the second sheet supporting surface, the second sheet sized to be larger than the opening, wherein the first major surface of the second sheet faces the second major surface of the first sheet and is spaced therefrom to provide a compartment between the sheets; and a retainer mounted on the base between the sheets and having a first end portion engaging surface portions of the second surface of the first sheet and an opposite second end portion secured to the base.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems in the prior art.